Something more than Love
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Post HBP: 3von3 Der Orden des Phoenix schafft die Gefangennahme eines wichtigen Todesserflüchtlings und Remus sieht sich mit seiner dunkeln Vergangenheit konfrontiert, die sein Leben aus der Bahn werfen wird. Remusslash
1. 1 von 3 'The Past'

Titel: _Something more than Love_

Kapitel: 1/3 "_The Past_"

Autor: Toyo Malloy

Raiting: PG-13/T

Pairings:RL/Tonks, LM/RL

Warning: Spielt nach "HP a.t. Halfblood Prince" , nicht beta gelesen!

DISCLAIMER: Das HP Universum gehört JKR.

Summery: Der Orden des Phoenix schafft die Gefangennahme eines wichtigen Todesserflüchtlings und Remus sieht sich mit seiner dunkeln Vergangenheit konfrontiert, die sein Leben aus der Bahn werfen wird.

**

* * *

**

**Something more than Love**

**XxxXxxX**

_by Toyo Malloy_

**XxX**

_Kapitel 1/3 "ThePast"_

Die Nachricht machte schnell ihre Runde. Bei so einer Nachricht war es auch kein Wunder. Es geschah nicht jede Woche, dass der Orden des Phoenix es schaffte einen so gesuchten Todesser zu fangen. Einer nach dem anderen trafen die Ordensmitglieder im neuen Hauptquartier ein, in dem der Gefangene sichergestellt war. Professor McGonagall war eine der letzten die eintraf zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey. Harry Potter stand zusammen mit seinen zwei Freunden Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger in einer Ecke. Viele der Weasleys waren ebenfalls anwesend, alle bis auf die Jüngste, Ginny, der Drachenforscher Charlie und natürlich Percy, über den keiner mehr ein Wort verlor.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wen Moody gefangen hat? Muss wichtig sein." Flüsterte Ron Harry zu. Harry nickte nur. Er war angespannt und gereizt.

„Hallo ihr drei." Sagte eine freundliche Stimme. Die drei Gryffindors blickte auf und in das Gesicht von Nymphadora Tonks, die ihnen zulächelte, ihre kurzen Haare waren ozeanblau und standen in alle Richtungen ab. An der Hand hielt sie den ruhigen Remus Lupin der sanft lächelte.

„Hallo Remus, Tonks." Antworteten die Drei.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung wen Moody gefangen hat?" fragte Tonks und erntete nur schüttelnde Köpfe.

„Sorry, aber wir sind genauso ahnungslos wie ihr."

Das Warten zog sich unangenehm in die Länge. Die Gruppen die sich gebildet hatten tuschelten und flüsterten und die Anspannung war so deutlich fühlbar wie der aufkommende Wind vor einem Sturm. Als Moody endlich den Raum betrat brachen die Fragen los und die Stimmen der Anwesenden verschmolzen zu einem unverständlichen Wirrwarr.

„Bitte Ruhe!" tönte McGonagalls Stimme durch den Tumult und die Stimmen verstummten. „Ich bin mir sicher unsere Fragen werden schnellstmöglich beantwortet werden. Ist das nicht so Mister Moody?" Der alte Zauberer nickte.

„Die Identität des Gefangenen ist bis jetzt nur mir bekannt um zu versichern, dass das Ministerium erst davon erfährt, wenn wir den Bastard den Auroren übergeben werden. So können wir ihn noch befragen, bevor das Ministerium ihn verschwinden lässt." Fast alle der Anwesenden nickten. „Dann folgt mir. Das Arschloch ist unten im Keller."

„Ich bitte sie um bessere Umgangsformen, Mister Moody." Fügte Professor McGonagall an. Moody schnaubte nur.

Die Gemeinschaft stieg die Treppen zum Keller hinab. Das Kellergewölbe erstreckte sich einige hundert Meter und war, wie alle alten Weinkeller in mehrere Bereiche unterteilt, die von großen schweren Holztüren gesichert waren. Vor einer der Türen stand Mundugus Fletcher.

„Keine Komplikationen, nehme ich an." Meinte Moody und Fletcher nickte. Die beiden begannen die Sicherheitszauber von der Tür zu nehmen, bis Moody einen großen eisernen Schlüssel hervorholte und die Tür aufschloss. Sie öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knarren. Der Innenraum war dunkel und man konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Moody, entzündete die Fackeln mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Die auflodernden Flammen zischten wie wütende Schlangen.

An der Ziegelsteinwand gegenüber der Tür wurde, durch das Licht der Flammen, ein Körper sichtbar. Ein Mann. Ketten fesselten seine beiden Hände an die Wand. Sein Kopf war nach vorne gesackt, so das man nur seine Haare sehen konnte. Doch das reichte um ihn für jeden erkennbar zu machen. Denn nur wenige hatte teilten dieses Merkmal des weißblonden langen Haares.

„Malfoy!" Harry Potters Stimme hallte durch den Kellerraum in dem sich von einem Moment zum Nächsten eine unangenehme Stille ausgebreitet hatte.

„Richtig Potter", bestätigte Moody. „Unser Freund hier, ihnen allen bekannt als Lucius Malfoy, stolperte mehr oder weniger über mich als ich auf einer Mission in York auf der Suche nach Todessern war. Schade das er uns nicht schon in die Hände fiel, als sein alter Chef noch gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Nicht desto Trotz bin ich mir sicher, dass er uns einiges Interessantes zu erzählen hat."

Harry hatte sich von dem Rest abgesetzt, während Moody, McGonagall und Arthur Weasley über die Methoden der Befragung beratschlagten. Ein paar Schritte vor dem Gefangenen blieb Harry stehen. Mit leiser Stimme sagte er:

„Und wie fühlt man sich auf beiden Seiten auf der Schwarzen List zu stehen?"

„Kess wie immer, Mister Potter." Flüsterte Malfoy ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Harry drehte sich um, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Hermine sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Augen sagten ihm still, dass er sich beherrschen solle. Er ließ sich von ihr zurückziehen.

„Harry, bleib ruhig." Zischte sie.

„Remus? Was ist denn los?" fragte die besorgte Stimme von Tonks und lenkte Harry und Hermine mit einem Male ab. Remus war kreidbleich. Er drückte sich gegen die Tür und man sah wie er mit aller Kraft versuchte sein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Remus?" fragte nun auch Harry verwundert.

„Ist … ist schon okay. Nur ein Schwächeanfall. Es ist wohl besser wenn ich draußen warte." Der Werwolf schob sich langsam in Richtung der Türklinke, bis Tonks seine Hand ergriff.

„Komm schon, Remy. Das hier ist wichtig. Das schaffst du schon." Sie schob Remus von der Tür weg und zog ihn sichtlich wieder Willen in Richtung Moody.

Die Befragung begann indem Bill Weasley dem Gefangenen Malfoy ein Glas Wasser mit Veritaserum die Kehle hinunter zwang. McGonagall trat vor und begann mit den üblichen Fragen: Wo ist Voldemort? Wo befindet sich der letzte Horcruxes? Wo haben sie sich die letzten Monate aufgehalten? Was ist das primäre Ziel der Todesser? Zählen sie die höchsten ihnen bekannten Todesser auf.

Malfoy antwortete mit kurzen Sätzen, seine Stimme emotionslos, als würde man mit einem Automaten sprechen. Ab und an hob er den Kopf um in die Runde zu sehen. Man konnte ganz deutlich die Schrammen in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Seine Augen schweiften dabei durch den Raum und blieben mal hier mal da stehen. Die Ordensmitglieder verfolgten die Antworten interessiert, man konnte in der Stille zwischen Frage und Antwort das Kratzen einer Autoschreibfeder hören, die alles auf Pergament festhielt.

„Was ist ihr momentanes Ziel?" fragte McGonagall in ihrem üblichen Ton.

„Ein sicheres Versteck und meinen Sohn finden!" kam die Antwort.

„Was wollen sie erreichen?"

„Meinen Frieden. Ich will in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du dich als Todesser hast rekrutieren lassen." Schnaubte Bill Weasley, sichtlich aufgebracht.

„Ich will nur meine Ruhe." Gab Malfoy noch einmal zu hören.

„Die wirst du haben, wenn man dir den Kuss verpasst, du rassistisches Arschloch."

„Bill… Bitte beru'ige disch." Fleur streichelte ihrem Mann über die Schulter.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragte Tonks leise. Harry und Ron zuckten mit den Schultern. Hermine beobachtete das Ganze kritisch.

„Der Vollmond. Er ist gereizt und der nahe Vollmond macht es nicht besser." Erklärte Remus flüsternd. Er war immer noch bleich im Gesicht und zitterte leicht.

„Remus, du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus." Bemerkte Harry. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Tonks schmiegte sich ein bisschen näher an ihren Geliebten.

„Nur noch ein bisschen. Das schaffst du schon. Die Befragung ist gleich vorbei."

„Du lügst, du mieser Bastrad!" schrie Bill.

„Bill! Sei vernüntisch."

„Mister Weasley! Etwas mehr Beherrschung.!" Ermahnte McGonagall.

„Bill, bitte." Mrs. Weasley hatte sich nun ebenfalls neben ihren ältesten Sohn gestellt und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Der lügt doch wie gedruckt. Der war doch immer einer von Snapes Busenfreunden. Der weiß hundertprozentig wo der Verräter ist." Keifte Bill.

„Er hat Veritaserum genommen. Er kann nicht lügen." Kommentierte ein anderes Ordensmitglied.

„Ich lüge nicht." Antwortete Malfoy noch mal.

„Das werden wir ja sehen." Bill zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Versuchen wir es doch einmal in einer Sprache die du verstehst." Er öffnete seinen Mund um einen Fluch auszusprechen. Einige Ordensmitglieder im Raum zogen ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe, doch…

„NEIN! Stupify!"

Bill flog durch den Raum und knallte gegen die rechte Wand. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Remus. Tonks sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Der Werwolf ließ ihre Hand unsanft los, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben und ging mit langsamen Schritten durch den Raum. Er stellte sich vor Malfoy und richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf seine Freunde und Ordenskollegen. Remus' Augen waren bernsteingelb und es war, als würde der Wolf aus seinen Augen sehen.

„Ihr werdet ihn nicht anfassen." Drohte er mit kalter Stimme. „Krümmt ihm ein Haar und ich töte euch."

„REMUS! Was tust du da?" schrie Tonks vollkommen fassungslos. Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor. Remus zielte auf sie. Er öffnete den Mund, ein Fluch schon auf seinen Lippen, als:

„Remus! Nein, senk den Zauberstab!"

Malfoys' Stimme war nicht laut, aber durchdringend. Remus ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Tonks machte einen Schritt zurück, vollkommend geschockt von dem Verhalten ihres Geliebten. Sie stolperte und fiel hin. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie in den kalten Bernsteinaugen, die sie unter graubraunem Haar hindurch ansahen. Sie fühlte wie eine kalte Hand sich um ihr Herz schloss. Alle anderen hatte ihre Augen auf Malfoy gerichtet.

An der Wand halfen Mrs. Weasley und Fleur Bill auf die Beine. Er grollte und murrte vor sich hin, seine Augen voll von Wut und sein Zauberstab wieder angriffsbereit in der Hand.

„Geht!" befahl der Gefangene plötzlich, noch bevor die verwirrten Ordensmitglieder eine Reaktion auf Remus Verhalten zeigten. „GEHT! Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Er ist verpflichtete. Also VERSCHWINDET bevor ihr es schlimmer macht!" Keiner rührte sich vom Fleck. Harry, Ron und Moody machten sich zum Angriff bereit, als Malfoy schrie: „Remus. Die Dark Sanctuary. Zwing sie raus und schließ die Tür!"

„Ja, Master! _Obscuro Delubri Asylum_!"

Eine schwarze Barriere breitete sich schnell aus. Alle Flüche, die die Ordensmitglieder auf sie losließen wurden aufgesaugt. Die Barriere drückte alle Richtung Tür, verletzte aber niemanden. Nach ein paar Minuten zwang sie alle aus dem Raum heraus. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall. Da nichts, nicht einmal das kleinste Geräusch durch die dunkle Barriere der Dark Sanctuary kam, hörten weder Remus Lupin noch der Gefangene Lucius Malfoy die verzweifelten Schreie von Nymphadora Tonks.

„Remus… REMUS!"

XxxXxxX 

Remus zitterte immer noch, als er es geschafft hatte die Barriere bis zur Tür auszuweiten und sie zu schließen, nachdem er alle hinausgezwungen hatte. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Sein Herz rast wie und klopfte unangenehm stark gegen seine Brust. Einige Minuten blickte auf die Tür und auf die schimmernde Barriere der Dark Sanctuary, die er erschaffte hatte.

„Du hattest schon immer einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt." Kommentierte eine müde Stimme hinter Remus. Er drehte sich um und sah in die blauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und löste die Fesseln. Malfoy taumelte zurück an die Wand und ließ sich langsam an ihr zu Boden sinken. Ein Seufzen kam über seine Lippen.

Remus steckte den Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche. Er kniete sich neben Malfoy auf den Boden, streckte sich dann aus und bettete seinen Kopf in dem Schoß des Gefangenen. Leise flüsterte er:

„Master."

Malfoy lächelte und begann durch Remus' ergrautes Haar zu streichen. „Dummer Wolf."

Langes Schweigen trat ein.

„Es tut mir leid." Sagte Malfoy plötzlich. Seine Stimme war schläfrig und seine Augen seit einiger Zeit geschlossen.

„Es ist nicht eure Schuld, Master." Flüsterte Remus.

Remus lauschte dem leisen Atmen des schlafenden Mannes. Malfoys Hand ruhte immer noch auf ihm. Sein Herz schmerzte, wenn er an seine Tonks dachte. Ihre Schreie hallten in seinem Kopf und schürten sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er sehnte sich danach bei ihr zu sein, sie zu halten und zu küssen, aber sein Herz und seine Seele sagten ihm, dass hier sein Platz war.

Es gab Dinge die waren großer als Liebe.

XxxxXxxxX 

tbc.

**_A/N_**: So, das ist der erste Teil von Dreien. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin gespannt auf euere Meinung, also bitte schreibt mir ein Review. Ich will diese Story schnell fertig machen. Also, wird es keine langen Wartezeiten auf ein neues Kapitel geben.

**_Dark Sanctuary_**: Die Idee für die Barriere habe ich aus dem YuGiOH!- Kartenspiel, indem es eine Karte dieses Namens gibt.

**_Obscuro Delubri Asylum_**: Nichts anderes als drei lateinische Worte, aneinandergereiht um nach einem coolen Zauberspruch zu ergeben: dunkel, heilig (Heiligtum), Asyl (sichere Unterkunft).


	2. 2 von 3 'The Present'

**Something more than Love**

**XxxXxxX**

_by Toyo Malloy_

**XxX**

_Kapitel 2/3 "ThePresent"_

_Notiz: _nicht Beta gelesen! Sorry…

„Könnte mir bitte jemand erklären, was bei Barte Merlins hier vor sich geht?" fragte Harry Potter mit lauter Stimme. Zu seinen Füßen hielt Hermine die weinende Nymphadora Tonks in den Armen. Immer rief sie zwischen Tränen und Schluchzen nach Remus und Hermine brauchte ihre ganze Kraft um zu verhindern, dass Tonks in Richtung der Tür stürmte.

„Was gibt es da zu erklären. Der Werwolf ist ein Verräter genau wie Snape." Grollte Bill.

„Rede nicht so von Remus. Er würde uns nie verraten. Niemals! Hast du gehört!" In Tonks Stimme lag eine Spur von Hysterie. Bill warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu.

„Ich wäre an deiner Stelle ein bisschen vorsichtiger mit dem was du sagst, Bill." Meinte Harry. „Remus hat sich nie etwas zu schulden kommen lassen und war einer von Dumbledores Vertrauten. Außerdem war er ein Freund meiner Eltern. Tonks hat Recht, Remus würde uns nie verraten."

„Oh, du meinst also er ist ein Vertrauter, vielleicht so wie der Bastard Snape es war? Dumbledore mag ein großer Mann gewesen sein, aber seht endlich ein, dass auch er Fehler gemacht hat."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Bitte, meine Herren. Reißen sie sich zusammen. Wir sollten die Situation logisch betrachten." McGonagall baute sich zwischen Harry und Bill auf. Ihre Präsenz war seit Dumbledores Tod noch kommandierender geworden. Recht wenige wagten es sich der alten Lehrerin für Verwandlung in den Weg zu stellen. „Vor allem von ihnen Mister Weasley erwarte ich etwas mehr Beherrschung. Ihr Handicap mag sich durch den nahen Vollmond vielleicht verstärken, ist aber noch lange kein Grund hier diese schlechte theatralische Show zu inszenieren." Bill ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich kann Mister Potter nur zustimmen. Mister Lupin hat uns nie Grund zum Misstrauen gegeben."

Die Diskussionen begannen. Keiner konnte sich Remus' seltsames Verhalten erklären. Die Gruppe der Ordensmitglieder zerstreute sich. Diejenigen mit einem Job beim Ministerium oder woanders gingen als erste. Alle, außer Tonks, der Madam Pomfrey einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichen musste um sie vor Schaden zur bewaren. Der kleine Rest der Ordensmitglieder ging zurück in das Erdgeschoss des Hauses, wo Madam Pomfrey Tonks im Salon auf ein Sofa legen ließ.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen ebenfalls in dem spärlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden. Am Tisch unterhielten sich McGonagall, Professor Flittwick, Arabella Figg, Madam Pomfrey und Mrs. Weasley mit zwei Zauberern die, die drei Gryffindors nicht beim Namen kannten.

„Ich habe Angst um Remus." Flüsterte Hermine nach einiger Zeit. Sie war blass und hatte die Arme schützend um ihre Knie gelegt. Die Situation mit Tonks hatte sie sichtlich mitgenommen. „Was ist nur, wenn das Ministerium von der Sache Wind bekommt? Remus hat Schwarze Magie benutzt. Dafür könnten sie ihn nach Askaban bringen."

„Du meinst diese schwarze Barriere?" fragte Ron. Hermine nickte.

„Die Dark Sanctuary, ist ein alter dunkler Zauber. An sich nicht besonders gefährlich, da sie niemandem schadet, aber sie ist undurchdringlich. Keine Zauber bis auf den Todesfluches dringen durch die Schutzkreis der Dark Sanctuary. Sie wird benutzt um Dämonen der höheren Schicht zu beschwören, deshalb gilt sie als Dunkel."

Ron zog die Stirn kraus.

„Doch was hat das Ganze mit Malfoy zu tun. Moody war bestimmt nicht so blöd und hat ihm seinen Zauberstab gelassen. Also, entweder kann Malfoy seit neusten zauberstablose Magie und hat Remus mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt, oder… keine Ahnung!" seufzte Harry frustriert. „Hätte ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte ich es nicht geglaubt."

„Egal was los ist", meinte Molly Weasley, die zu den Dreien mit einem Tablett mit Gläser und einem Krug Orangensaft gekommen war. „Ich hoffe nur wir werden Malfoy bald los."

Während die drei Gryffindorfreunde ihren Saft tranken und jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, konnte man plötzlich laute Schritte hören. Alle sahen auf, als Patrick Puddlemore, einer der Auroren im Orden des Phoenix, außer Atmen im Türrahmen stand.

„… Dark… Sanctuary… weg… Gefangene betäubt…" keuchte Patrick und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen ab. McGonagall stand auf und nähert sich dem jungen Auroren.

„Reden sie in ganzen Sätzen, Puddlemore." Sagte sie barsch. „Was ist da unten passiert?"

Patrick hatte sich nach ein paar Mal tiefem Luftholen wieder beruhigt und antwortete: „Entschuldigen sie Direktorin McGonagall." Sammelte sich der Auror. „Die Barriere ist verschwunden, man konnte ihr Verschwinden regelrecht spüren. Ich habe einen Spionage- Zauber eingesetzt um durch die Tür sehen. Der Gefangene Malfoy und Lupin Schlafen. Ich habe leise die Tür geöffnet und die Beiden mit einem Betäubungszauber außer Gefecht gesetzt. Jedenfalls für die nächste Stunde."

McGonagall nickte zufrieden. „Gut gemacht, Puddlemore." Sie drehte sich zum Tisch. „Theorien?"

„Ich würde vermuten, dass die Dark Sanctuary sich auflöste als Lupin eingeschlafen ist. Zauber dieser Kategorie halten normaler nur solange man sie bewusst aufrecht erhält." Erklärte Flittwick mit seiner hohen Stimme.

„Madam Pomfrey, bitten helfen sie Puddlemore, Remus von da unten herauszuholen und bringen sie ihn eines der freien Zimmer." Die Krankenschwester nickte nur und ging mit Patrick wieder zurück in den Keller.

Remus wurde in eines der Zimmer im ersten Stock gebracht und Hermine und Harry beschlossen es Tonks zu sagen, die sich immer noch in dem kleinen alten Salon ausruhte. Die Metamorphmagierin war wach. Sie lag auf der Couch die Augen starr an die Decke gerichtet.

„Tonks?" sagte Hermine und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Aurorin auf sich. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und rot vom vielen Weinen und das normalerweise fröhliche und lächelnde Gesicht war traurig und hilflos. Harry schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Tonks so zu sehen, war mehr schmerzhaft. „Tonks. Sie haben Remus aus dem Keller geholt."

„Was? Wann? Und die Barriere?" fragte Tonks, mit einem Mal aufmerksam und versucht sich aufzurichten, doch Hermines bestimmende Hand drückte sie zurück in die Kissen.

„Beruhige dich Tonks. Remus schläft und wurde in ein Zimmer im ersten Stock gebracht. Wir haben ihn auch nur kurz gesehen. Direktorin McGonagall persönlich hat die Tür weggehext. Erst einmal soll rausgefunden werden was mit ihm los ist." Erklärte ihr Hermine.

„Ihr habt ihn eingesperrt?" Hauchte Tonks entsetzt.

„Jedenfalls bis Malfoy weg ist. Du hast doch gesehen was Remus da unten abgezogen hat." Harry biss sich in die Unterlippe, als Hermine ihn böse ansah. „'Tschuldigung."

„Ruh dich aus." Beruhigte Hermine Tonks erneut. Harry war es zu blöd. Er wartete einen passenden Moment ab und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Tonks letzte Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach. ‚_Ihr habt ihn eingesperrt?_' Schamgefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Ja, das hatten sie wirklich getan. Sie hatten einen Freund eingesperrt. Aber was hätten sie anderes tun sollen? Harrys logische Seite sagte ihn, er solle sich nicht schuldig fühlen. Es war für das beste, bis sie wussten was mit Remus los war, aber seine pure Gryffindor-Seite ließ es nicht zu, dass diese logische Erklärung seine Schuldgefühle minderte.

XxxxXxxxX 

Moody stürmte mit einem mürrischen und abgehetzten Gesicht in das Haus. Unter den Arm geklemmt hatte er eine Aktenmappe. Er ging an der Wohnzimmertür vorbei ohne hineinzusehen, öffnete die Tür zum Keller und verschwand. Erst einige Minuten später kam er, immer noch mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Im Wohnzimmer knallte er die Aktenmappe auf den Tisch, zog seinen Flachmann aus der Tasche und trank einen Schluck des mysteriösen Inhaltes. Er rückte sich einen Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich hin.

„Was ist los, Mister Moody?" fragte McGonagall.

„Einer der Auroren-Teamführer hat spitz bekommen, dass ich Malfoy geschnappt habe. Der Minister ist informiert. Remington kam auf mich zu als ich in der Abteilung für Magisches Recht war. Sie verlangen die Auslieferung von Malfoy in nicht ganz einer Stunde." erklärte Moody und grummelte dann irgendetwas in sich hinein.

„Um so besser", meinte Harry. „Je schneller der weg ist, um so eher wird Remus sich wieder normalisieren."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne Potter. Wenn alles so leicht wäre wie ihr Kinder euch das vorstellt, wären eine Menge Menschen arbeitslos." Schnaubte Moody sarkastisch.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie wissen was mit Remus geschehen ist." Die Direktorin zeigte mit der Hand auf die Aktenmappe auf dem Tisch. Die Anwesenden trat näher an den Tisch heran und Madam Pomfrey holte Hermine und Tonks aus dem Salon. Tonks war immer noch blass als sie sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Das könnte man so sagen. Wenn es _das_ sein sollte", Moody tippte mit einem Finger auf die Mappe, „dann sieht es ziemlich schlecht aus."

Moody nahm die Akte und öffnete sie. Die ersten beiden Seiten zeigten eine Art offiziellen Vertrag. Man konnte auf der zweiten Seite das goldene Ministeriumssiegel sehen. Moody zeigte auf diese Seiten und begann:

„Das hier ist ein Vertrag über eine ‚_Vita Fascis chestus_', meiner Information nach der erste dieser Art, der seit knapp 70 Jahren abgeschlossen wurde und seitdem auch der Letzte."

„Was ist das für ein Vertrag?" fragte Ron.

„Ein Vertrag über Dienerschaft, oder vielleicht besser ausgedrückt, Sklaverei. Dieser Vertrag bestätigt die Überschrift eines Lebens in den Besitz eines anderen. Eine uralte Sitte, doch in der Moderne ziemlich aus der Mode gekommen."

„Wollt ihr etwas sagen, dass Remus ein Sklave ist?" fragte Tonks. „Das ist doch ein Scherz. Das kann unmöglich sein. Wer würde einen Menschen denn verkaufen?"

„Was genau steht denn in dem Vertrag?" fragte Hermine, die ihre Neugier trotz der Umstände nicht zügeln konnte. Mrs. Figg nahm Moody den Vertrag aus der Hand. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung rückte sie sich die Lesebrille auf der Nase zurecht. Sie überflog schnell die Seiten.

„Nach diesem Dokument war es Solomon Lupin, Lupins Großvater. Der Vertrag wurde abgeschlossen mit Lord Gabriel Xavier Malfoy, beide Unterschriften sowie die des Notars befinden sich hier auf dem Dokument. Die Parteien einigten sich auf die Übereignung von Remus Joseph Lupin als Leibeigenen auf Lord Lucius Alexis Malfoy, als Zahlung für alte Schulden. Der Zauberbund wurde mit einem Blutritual unter Aufsicht von des Experten der Abteilung für Magische Verträge Nigel Emerson abgeschlossen. Der Bund ist irreversible." Mrs. Figg legte die zwei Seiten zurück auf den Tisch.

McGonagall seufzte. „Die erste Trennung muss von Malfoys Seite ausgegangen sein, anders könnte Remus sich gar nicht von ihm entfernt haben."

„Ihr wollt sagen, dass mein Remus der magische Sklave von Malfoy ist?" Der leicht hysterische Ton war in Tonks Stimme zurückgekehrt.

„So scheint es." Meinte Moody trocken. „Der Mann ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko Minerva. Wir können ihn nicht weiter hier lassen. Lupin wird Malfoy bis in den Tod beschützen, seine Anweisungen befolgen, sogar für ihn töten, jetzt da der Bund erneuert ist. Er kann nicht hier bleiben." McGonagall nickte.

„Stimmt das wirklich, Direktorin? Würde Remus wirklich jemanden von uns töten, wenn Malfoy es ihm befiehlt?"

„Ich fürchte ja, Potter. Der Spruch der verwendet worden ist, ist stark. Für den Diener ist das Wort seines Meisters Gesetz, seine Sicherheit geht über sein Leben. Mister Moody hat Recht. Remus kann nicht hier bleiben."

Harry ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Aber wir müssen ihm doch helfen. Wir müssen Remus helfen." Bat Tonks. Alle Anwesenden, sogar Moody, warfen ihr bemitleidende Blicke zu.

„Auror Moody?" Patrick stand in der Tür. „Der Gefangene ist fertig zu Abtransport."

„Okay." Moody stand auf. „Dann lass uns den Mistkerl hier ins Ministerium bringen." Einige Minuten später kamen die beiden zurück, Malfoy in ihrer Mitte, mit Hand- und Fußschellen gefesselt. Als Tonks ihn sah rappelte sie sich auf.

„Was hast du mit Remus gemacht du perverses Schwein? Lass ihn gehen. LASS IHN GEHEN!" Hermine und Madam Pomfrey schafften es Tonks in den Salon ziehen während sie Malfoy fortwährend beschimpfte und gleichzeitig anflehte Remus freizulassen. Malfoy tat nichts. Er hatte sich nicht einmal zu der weinenden Frau umgedreht. Sein Blick war auf die Haustür fixiert. Keiner, der im Wohnzimmer anwesenden sah sein Gesicht und Harry wusste, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich das letzte Mal war das er Lucius Malfoy sehen würde. Die Haustür öffnete und schloss sich und die zwei Auroren und der Gefangene waren verschwunden.

XxxxXxxxX 

Selbst einige Momente nach dem die Auroren Malfoy weggebracht hatten, war die Stimmung immer noch angespannt. Harry und Ron standen am Tisch und warfen immer wieder einen Blick auf den Vertrag, der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Konnte man wirklich ein Leben so leicht an einen anderen verkaufen? Warum konnte man nicht dagegen ankämpfen, so wie gegen den Imperius-Fluch?

Die leisen Gespräche wurden unterbrochen, durch einen lauten Krach aus dem ersten Stock. Ein lautes Geschrei folgte und man konnte hören wie ein Stupify die Wand traf.

Stille…

Und der Stille folgen langsame Schritte.

Alle im Wohnzimmer hatten ihren Zauberstab gezogen und einige gingen langsam in Richtung Flur. Doch bevor sie die Tür erreichten erschien Remus in der Tür. Langsam drehte er den Anwesenden den Blick zu. Seine Augen waren gelb und sein Gesicht hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem des sanften verständnisvollen Mannes den alle kannten. In der Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab, der nicht ihm gehörte. Silbern, konnte man in Remus' Hand noch den Schlangengriff erkennen.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Remus mit ungewohnt dunkler und kalter Stimme. Niemand antwortete ihm. Alle waren sie geschockt. Lauter wiederholte Remus seine Frage: „Wo habt ihr meinen Master hingebracht?"

„Er ist weg Remus." Sagte McGonagall so sachlich es ging. „Er wurde dem Ministerium übergeben."

„Remus!" Tonks drückte sich an Madam Pomfrey vorbei in das Wohnzimmer. Sie ignorierte die ausgestreckten Zauberstäbe und ging auf Remus zu. In ihrem Gesicht ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung und der Freude, das Remus nicht eingesperrt war. „Remus Liebster, ich bin so froh das es dir gut geht." Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm und berührte Remus' Wange.

Die Reaktion kam schnell. Remus, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt Tonks nicht einmal registriert zu haben schien, sein Blick immer noch auf McGonagall gerichtet, trat nach der Berührung einen Schritt zurück. Mit der Hand, in der er den Unterteil des Spazierstockes hielt, holte er aus und schlug Tonks von sich weg. Sie fiel zu Boden mit einem keuchenden Stöhnen. Sofort waren Hermine und Mrs. Weasley an ihrer Seite.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Zischte Remus. „Du hast nicht das Recht dazu. Nur mein Master darf mich berühren." Er wand sich wieder McGonagall zu: „Wenn meinem Master etwas wiederfahren ist, werde ich euch finden. Und meine Rache wird gnadenlos sein." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.

„Jetzt!" rief McGonagall. Die ersten Flüche zischten durch die Luft. Remus wurde an der Schulter gestreift, blitzartig drehte er sich um, zum Kampf bereit.

Die Ordensmitglieder brauchten fast zehn Minuten um Remus zu entwaffnen und ihn bewusstlos zu hexen. Das Wohnzimmer und der Flur glichen einem Schlachtfeld, mehrere Ordensmitglieder, wie Ron, Mrs. Figg und Hermine, lagen ebenfalls bewusstlos oder verletzt auf dem Boden. Madam Pomfrey beschwor sofort ihren Erste Hilfe Kopfer herbei und versorgte die Verletzten. McGonagall, Flittwick und Harry verfrachteten Remus in Keller und schlossen ihn ein. Die beiden Hogwarts-Lehrer belegten die Tür mit mehreren starken Schutz- und Überwachungszaubern. Harry stand etwas abseits, den Zauberstab und den Spazierstock Malfoys in der Hand. Voller Abscheu blickte auf die Gegenstände herab. Eine übermächtige Wut ergriff von ihm Besitz. Er ließ den Spazierstock fallen, griff den Zauberstab mit beiden Händen, zerbrach ihn und schleuderte ihn in eine Ecke.

XxxxXxxxX 

Alle Gesichter der verbleibenden Ordensmitglieder in dem Haus waren düster und besorgt. Harry saß zusammen mit Ron auf der Couch. Hermine und Mrs. Figg waren nach Hogwarts in Krankenstation gebracht worden. Madam Pomfrey, Direktorin McGonagall und Professor Flittwick waren ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Moody und Patrick waren zu Remus Bewachung zurückgekommen und Mrs. Weasley kümmerte sich um Tonks, die seit dem Vorfall mit Remus apathisch still im Salon saß.

Harry seufzte. Was war bloß schief gegangen? Keiner konnte es erklären. Keiner wollte es erklären, denn die rabenschwarze Antwort lauerte bedrohlich hinter einer Wand aus Verdrängung. Und die Blätter des Vertrages, mit dem Remus' Leben einem anderen übereignet worden war, lagen unberührt auf dem Tisch.

Die Nacht kam schnell und sie war dunkel und still. Das Schlafen fiel allen schwer und die Schichten für die Wachen im Keller wurden halbherzig festgelegt. Eine unangenehme Ruhe hüllte das Haus ein und nach der Reparatur des Flurs und des Wohnzimmers zeugte nichts mehr von dem Wahnsinn der vor Stunden in diesem Haus stattgefunden hatte. Tonks stille Tränen und ihr leeres Gesicht schienen für die, die es sehen wollten, die einzigen Zeugen für Remus' Besessenheit zu sein.

Die Sonne ging auf, blass rosa, orange und dann rot und mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl erhob sich ein verzweifelter nichtendender Schrei aus dem Keller. Nichts schien ihn beenden zu können und Harry und Ron musste zuhören wie Remus sich die Kehle wund schrie. Die Schreie waren voll von Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit und Trauer. Die Sonne schien warm durch die Fenster und die Kerzen wurden gelöscht während die Schreie schwächer wurden, bis hinter der Tür im Keller nur noch ein Röcheln zu hören war, das ebenfalls durch die Erschöpfung verebbte.

Kaum einer aß etwas von dem Essen, das Mrs. Weasley auf den Tisch stellte. Alle stocherten in dem Essen, suchten Ablenkung in nichtigen und belanglosen Tischgesprächen, während in der Mitte des Tisches der Tagesprophet lag.

Auf der Titelseite prangte in großen Buchstaben:

**_Lucius Malfoy hingerichtet!_**

XxxxXxxxX 

tbc.

A/N: Erst einmal Entschuldigung wegen dem ausbleibenden Update. Ich war im Urlaub… oder besser gesagt einfach nicht zu Hause und hatte das Kapitel nicht dabei. Ich bin heute endlich aus Kassel zurückgekommen und hoffe auch ein paar Tage Ruhe und Frieden. Jedenfalls, hoffe ich es hat euch gefallen. Eure Meinung solltet ihr dringend in Form eine Reviews hinterlassen… xgrinsx Ich werde versuchen das letzte Kapitel spätesten Anfang nächster Woche zu posten.

**Vita Fascis chestus** Mal wieder zusammengeworfene lateinische Wörter: _vita_ – Leben, _fascis_ – Bund, _chestus_ - Sklave


	3. 3 von 3 'The Future'

**DISCLAIMER: **Mir gehört HP nicht!!

_Erst einmal einen Entschuldigung weil ich so lange gebraucht habe dieses letzte Kapitel zu posten. verbeug_**  
**

* * *

**Something more than Love**

**XxxXxxX**

_by Toyo Malloy_

**XxX**

_Kapitel 3/3 "The Future"_

Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß die müde Gestalt von Remus Lupin. Das Kaminfeuer flackerte und warf im Dunkel des Zimmers Schatten auf Remus' Gesicht. Das braune Haar war fast ganz grau worden und die damals schon ergrauten Strähnen waren nun weiß. Remus schien in den letzten zwei Tagen um zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre gealtert zu sein. Seit sie ihn aus dem Keller in die Krankenstation gebracht hatten, war von der liebenswerten Natur des Mannes nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Remus war stiller als sonst, in sich gekehrt und verbrachte seinen Tag in diesem Sessel. In kleinen Schlucken trank er den Tee den ihm eine Hauselfe serviert und blickte ins Nichts. In der Hand hielt er den silbernen Schlangenknauf, das einzige, das von Malfoys Zauberstab übrig geblieben war.

„Hallo Remus", sagte Harry. Eine geraume Zeit geschah gar nichts. Es schien als würde Remus ihn nicht einmal hören. Harry näherte sich weiter und legte dem stillen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Reaktion kam schnell. Remus zuckte zurück und schlug die Hand von seiner Schulter weg. In seine Augen trat ein Ausdruck leichter Panik während er sich, soweit es der Sessel erlaubt, von der Hand die ihn berührt hatte wegbewegte. Erst langsam schien er Harry zu erkennen. Harry versuchte sein Lächeln auf den Lippen zu halten und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Hallo Remus", wiederholte Harry noch einmal.

„Harry? Mein Junge, was machst du denn hier?", fragte der ergraute Mann vor ihm und lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

„Ich bin hier um dich zu besuchen", antwortete Harry.

„Wirklich? Das ist so nett von dir, Harry."

Harry holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Remus.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden Remus. Über Tonks." Harry beobachtete wie Remus Gesicht einen unsicheren Ausdruck bekam. Er fuhr mit den Fingern unruhig über den silbernen Schlangenkopf und wich Harrys Blick aus.

„Harry… Ich weiß ihr gebt euch alle große Mühe und ich bin euch wirklich dankbar, aber diese Sache ist vorbei." Remus Stimme klang mit einem Mal müde und erschöpft.

„Moony, wie kannst du so etwas sagen. Das zwischen euch beiden war etwas Besonderes. Diese Sache mit…" Harry brachte es nicht über sich den Namen auszusprechen. „Die Sache war etwas schockierend, aber das wird euch nicht auseinander bringen. Es ist vorbei, dieser Fluch ist weg."

Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen während Harry sprach. Sein Körper war angespannt und leicht verkrampft und Harry hatte Angst, dass er Remus vielleicht zu sehr aufgeregt hatte. Madam Pomfrey hatte jedem ausführlich erklärt welche Konsequenzen es haben könnte, wenn sich Remus zu sehr aufregte.

„Ich erinnere mich", begann Remus und seine Stimme hatte etwas Träumerisches an sich. „Ich erinnere mich an einen Abend als ich noch klein war. Mr. Langley, der Chef-Butler von Malfoy Manor war sehr wütend auf mich. Er schrie mich an, weil ich angeblich meine Arbeit nicht schnell genug erledigte, weil ich nicht aufmerksam war und manchmal weinte, wenn ich etwas falsch machte. Er sagt schlimme Sachen, ich erinnere mich noch gut. Ich wäre es nicht wert zu leben und das ich der Welt einen Gefallen tun würde, wenn ich mich beim nächsten Vollmond zu Tode biss. An diesem Abend wurde ich ohne Abendessen in meine Kammer geschickt und ich weinte lange und fühlte mich so allein und verlassen." Remus seufzte. Harrys Herz schmerzte, ob von der Geschichte selbst oder von der Tatsache das sich Remus benahm wie jemand der langsam verrückt wurde wusste er nicht.

„In der Nacht", fuhr Remus in demselben Ton fort „kam der Master zu mir." Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bei der Erwähnung dieses verabscheuungswürdigen Titels. „Er kam in meine Kammer als ich weinte. Er setzte sich auf mein Bett und zog mich an sich. Er ließ mich weinen, bis ich keine Tränen mehr hatte die ich weinen konnte. Dann sagte er: _Ich mag wertvolle Dinge und alles was ich besitze ist wertvoll und wunderschön. Denk daran, du gehörst mir und wirst immer mir gehören._ Er blieb in meiner Kammer bis ich einschlief und als ich am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam um mit den Bediensteten zu essen und das Frühstück meines Masters auf sein Zimmer zu bringen, war Mr. Langley nicht da. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen."

Harry sah Remus schockiert an. Der letzte der Marauders saß wieder ganz entspannt und dieses Mal sogar mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen in dem Sessel und blickte in den Kamin. Er hatte beide Hände wieder auf seinem Schoß gebettet und streichelte geistesabwesend über den silbernen Schlangenkopf in seiner Hand.

„Remus?", fragte Harry unsicher, seine Augen versuchten Blickkontakt mit dem Mann herzustellen, aber Remus sah ihn nicht und er blieb stumm, als hätte Harry nie seinen Namen gesagt. Harry stand auf. Er blickte auf die Gestalt im Sessel hinab und seufzte leise, bevor er sich umdreht und ging. Remus bemerkte nicht einmal wie er den Raum verließ.

**XxxxXxxxX**

„Ich weiß nicht ob das zu empfehlen ist." Meinte Madam Pomfrey. „Es könnte ihn aufregen und ich will nicht wissen was danach passiert. Er könnte einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden. Es ist ein Wunder das er die endgültige Trennung von seinem Meister überlebt hat, aber ich kann nicht sagen in wie weit sich das auf seine Psyche ausgewirkt hat. Ich würde dringend davon abraten."

„Remus sitzt seit vier Tagen in diesem Zimmer, seit dem er aus der Krankenstation raus entlassen wurde. Er isst und trinkt nur, wenn ihm die Hauselfe etwas bringt. Er steht nur auf um kurz ans Fenster zu gehen. Er redet mit diesem Schlangenkopf in seiner Hand und er schläft in diesem Sessel. Das ist inakzeptabel. Ich will ihn sehen. Ich werde ihm helfen." Tonks verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und bedachte die Krankenschwester mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Miss Tonks, ich bin mir sicher sie wollen helfen, aber…" Sie wurde von Tonks unterbrochen.

„Nichts aber! Verstehen sie doch. Ich liebe Remus und er liebt mich. Ich kann ihm helfen."

Harry stand abseits und beobachtete die beiden Frauen. Madam Pomfrey war nicht jemand der sich schnell von etwas überzeugen ließ, aber Harry wusste, dass sie gegen Tonks in diesem Punkt keine Chance hatte. Harry wollte nichts lieber als Tonks und Remus wieder zusammen zu sehen, aber er zweifelte an dem guten Ausgang diese Aktion. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Tonks' Besuch bei Remus nichts ändern würde.

Er behielt recht. Tonks konnte ihren Kopf durchsetzten.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und reg dich bitte nicht auf. Er ist… nun ja, er ist seltsam", kommentierte Harry.

„Reg du dich nicht auf, Harry. Ich weiß was ich tue", sagte Tonks bissig.

„Ich will dich nur vorbereiten, dass es vielleicht nicht so kommen wird wie du es dir vorgestellt hast."

„Unsinn. Ich werde Remus helfen."

Harry seufzte und folgte Tonks in das Wohnzimmer des Ordenshauses in dem Remus die letzten Tage verbracht hatte.

**XxxxXxxxX**

„Remus- Liebling", sagte Tonks und streckte die Hand nach Remus Schulter aus. Harry fing ihre Hand ab, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte. Er wollte ihr Remus' Reaktion darauf ersparen. Tonks sah ihn überrascht und ärgerlich an. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Harry. Bist du wieder gekommen um mich zu besuchen?", fragte Remus und drehte sich zu den beiden um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig, nachdem er sah, dass Harry nicht allein war. „Harry? Warum?", fragte er leise.

„Es tut mir leid Remus, aber sie wollte mitkommen und weder ich noch Madam Pomfrey konnten sie aufhalten", entschuldigte sich der junge Mann.

„Was soll das heißen", fragte Tonks verwirrt.

„Als ich das erste Mal hier war, habe ich Remus erzählt, dass du ihn gerne besuchen willst. Er lehnte ab."

„Was? Remus- Liebster, was soll das heißen."

Harry war erstaunt wie wach und scharf Remus Augen auf einmal waren. Er rückte sich in seinem Sessel zurecht. Harry holte für sich und Tonks Stühle. Auch nach dem sie sich hingesetzt hatten herrscht die unangenehme Stille vor, bis Tonks sie unterbrach.

„Remus. Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich will dir helfen. Zusammen werden wir es schaffen und alles wird wie früher sein", sagte Tonks, ihre Stimme honigsüß.

„Es tut mir leid Tonks, aber es wird keine Zukunft für uns geben. Du solltest dir lieber jemanden anderen suchen. Du bist eine wundervolle Frau und deine Leben hat erst begonnen. Es ist besser so."

„Warum sagst du das. Malfoy ist tot und ich werde dir helfen wieder gesund zu werden."

Remus drehte bei der Erwähnung von Malfoys Namen seinen Kopf weg. „Bitte Tonks, mach es nicht schlimmer als es ist."

„Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben. Ich werde dich nicht an ihn verlieren", entgegnete Tonks entschlossen.

„Da gibt es nicht zu verlieren. Er hat mich nicht gewinnen müssen. Ich war immer sein eigen."

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Bei dem was sie dir angetan haben? Es war ein Zauber! Ein Fluch der über dich verhängt wurde. Du wurdest verkauft, wie ein Gegenstand und konntest dich nicht wehren. Aber jetzt ist alles vorbei", versuchte Tonks ihm zu erklären.

Remus lächelte, aber es war kein dankbares Lächeln. Es war das Lächeln von jemandem der es besser wusste. „Du hast Recht und trotzdem verstehst du nicht." Er stand auf. Es war das erst Mal das Harry ihn auf den Beinen sah, seit dem er aus der Krankenstation zurückgekommen war.

„Er besaß mein Leben, sein Vater schenkte es ihm. Und er besaß meine Seele, aber nicht weil er oder sein Vater sie kaufte. Nein, er besaß meine Seele weil ich sie ihm geschenkt habe." Remus griff mit seiner Hand an seinen Kragen und öffnete seine Robe und sein Hemd und schob sie beiseite, bis man die Haut von seiner Kehle und seiner Brust bis hin zur rechten Schulter sah. Hier und da zierten Narben die Haut. Er weiterer Griff beförderte seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand und für einen Moment wollten Harry und Tonks aufspringen um Remus den Zauberstab entreißen, aber der Werwolf fuhr mit dem Stab nur einmal über die Haut seiner rechten Brust. Man hörte deutlichen den Spruch _Finite Incantatem Maximus_ und als Remus den Zauberstab wieder sinken ließ erschien auf seiner Haut deutlich zu erkennen ein Mal. Ein Clanswappen.

Einige Finger breit unter dem rechten Schlüsselbein stach es fast so deutlich wie Voldemorts Dunkles Mahl aus der Haut hervor. Doch statt des üblichen Totenkopfes mit der Schlange, zeichnete sich auf Remus' Haut ein ganz anderes Bild ab. Zwei überkreuzte Schwerter auf denen ein Lorbeerkranz ruhte, eine gekrönte Schlange verband die Schwerter an der Stelle an der sie sich berührten und fünf Sterne umrundeten das Bild. Unter dem Lorbeerkranz zierte der Familienname auf einer Fahne Remus' Haut. _Malfoy_.

Remus fuhr mit der freien Hand über das Zeichen. „Mein Körper ist seit dem ich denken Eigentum von Lucius Alexis Malfoy und sein Familienwappen ist Teil meiner Haut. Das gleiche Wappen ziert unsichtbar meine Seele, die nicht Eigentum, sondern ein Geschenk an den Mann war, der das Wichtigste in meinem Leben ist. Ich liebe dich Tonks, du bist eine wundervolle Frau, aber es gibt Dinge die sind größer als Liebe."

Harry starrte einige Zeit lang auf das Wappen. Ungewollt fragte er sich wie viele Menschen von der Existenz dieses bedeutenden Bisschens Hautschmuckes wussten. Möglicherweise war der Letzte vor nicht all zu langer Zeit gestorben. Tonks schien ihre Blicke nicht von Remus' Haut mit Wappen abwenden können. Wie oft hatte sie diese Stelle von Remus Körper wohl berührt ohne zu wissen was sich wirklich in ihr verbarg?

„Remus? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was kann es Größeres geben, als unsere Liebe?" Harry sah wie Tonks einige Tränen das Gesicht hinab liefen. Remus zog sein Hemd und seine Robe wieder zurück und begann beides zuzuknöpfen. Immer noch wirkte er gefasst und ruhig. Harry konnte nicht umhin, aber Remus' Gelassenheit und Schärfe wurde ihm unheimlich.

„Den Master und das Band das er mit mir teilte. Du kannst es nicht wissen, denn du hast es nie gespürt, nie gelebt. Du weißt nicht wie es ist jemandem zu gehören mit allem was du hast, mit allem was du bist. Es war vollkommen, es war zu groß um einfach nur Liebe zu sein."

Tonks erstarrte. Ganz langsam begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. Ein Gemurmel setzte ein, bis sie ihre Gedanken regelrecht herausschrie.

„Das heißt du hast mich belogen. Du hast mich nie wirklich geliebt." Sie sprang auf, stieß dabei ihren Stuhl um und verließ rennend das Wohnzimmer. Harry seufzte. Er stand ebenfalls auf, aber nur um die Tür zuzumachen, die Tonks bei ihrer Flucht aufgerissen hatte. Als er zurück zu seinem Stuhl kam, hatte sich Remus bereits wieder in seinen Sessel gesetzt.

„Du warst ziemlich grausam Remus. Aber es war eine effektive Methode sie loszuwerden." Harry versuchte sachlich zubleiben, aber in seine Stimme stahl sich eine Spur von Vorwurf. Remus lächelte nicht, bestätigte aber Harrys Worte mit einem kleinen Nicken. „Es ist schwer dich zu verstehen Remus, aber ich versuche es trotzdem."

„Du hast recht, Harry", sagte Remus müde. „Meine Worte waren so gewählt um Nymphadora von mir fernzuhalten, aber ich habe nicht gelogen. Mir kann keiner mehr helfen."

Remus machte eine Pause, während eine Hauselfe erschien und den fünf Uhr Tee servierte. Er hielt seine Tasse in der Hand und schwenkte den Inhalt. „Der Master setzte mich frei ein Jahr bevor du geboren wurdest. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich ihn bis Augenblick vor einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. So war der Befehl. Anders hätte ich mich nie von ihm entfernen können. Es war sein letztes Geschenk an mich, aber trotzdem ist es immer da gewesen. Diese Verbindung, dieses Gefühl zu jemandem zu gehören und gewollt zu sein. In den Jahren nach dem Tod deiner Eltern, in denen ich durch Europa reiste, war es dieses Gefühl das mich davor bewahrte verrückt zu werden." Einen Augenblick lang schloss Remus die Augen. Er führte die Teetasse an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. „Jetzt ist es weg, einfach weg und der Schmerz der geblieben ist, ist einfach zu groß. Ich fühle mich leer."

Harry konnte nicht umhin Remus verärgert anzusehen. Wie konnte ein Mann, der normalerweise so lebensfroh war, so pessimistisch sein. Er wollte schreien, argumentieren und verhandeln. Es musste doch etwas geben, das Remus an seinem Leben noch lebenswert fand.

„Hör auf darüber nachzudenken was du mir sagen kannst, Harry", sagte Remus mit ruhiger Stimme und stellte seine Teetasse ab. „Nichts was du sagen kannst, wird etwas an dem ändern was ich dir gesagt habe und zu was ich mich entschieden habe. Für mich gibt es keine Zukunft mehr…"

„Wie kannst du Tonks das nur antun?", fragte Harry bitter.

„So wie du Ginny von dir weggestoßen hast, als du verstanden hast das es Dinge gibt die größer sind als Liebe", antwortete Remus gelassen.

Über Harrys Gesicht kam ein Ausdruck von Wut. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Remus drehte sich Harry um und ging.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Remus zog sich aus und kniete sich vor das Fenster, so wie er es schon immer vor einer Verwandlung getan hatte. Er seufzte. Der Geschmack des letzten Wolfsbanntrankes lag ihm noch auf der Zunge. Wie sein persönlichen Ritual es vorsah, blickte er aus dem Fenster in den Himmel und wartete auf die ersten Strahlen des Mondlichtes. Eine seltsame Ruhe lag über ihm. Die Leere in seiner Brust schien viele seiner Gefühle aufgesaugt zu haben und so blickte er seiner Verwandlung fast teilnahmslos entgegen.

Der Mond zeigte sein Gesicht und Remus schloss die Augen. Wie er es gewohnt war, schoss Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er ließ sich auf alle Viere fallen. Seine Knochen begannen sich zu bewegen und er unterdrückte einen Schrei, während der erste Knochen zu knacken begann. Doch etwas schien anders zu sein.

Die Leere, die Remus seit dem Tag von Lucius' Tod in sich spürte, schien sich zu bewegen, zu verformen. Der Schmerz erreichte sein Bewusstsein nur noch aus der Ferne und Remus fand sich in einem Tunnel wieder der dort zu beginnen schien, wo Remus die Leere in sich gespürt hatte. Der Tunnel war schwarz, sein Ende nicht zu sehen, aber etwas bewegte Remus dazu den ersten Schritt zu machen. Danach war es einfach. Jeder Schritt schien zum nächsten zu führen, bis selbst der Schmerz der Verwandlung in der Ferne verschwand. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, aber auch irgendwie gut. Die Leere war verschwunden und ein bekanntes und umwerfendes Gefühl füllte Remus aus. Mit jedem Schritt ein bisschen mehr.

Remus lächelte. Er hatte das Gefühl am Ende des Tunnels würde jemand seinen Namen rufen.

**XxxxXxxxX **

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Harry, als er Madam Pomfrey, Direktorin McGonagall und Moody in dem Wohnzimmer sitzen sah, in dem Harry eigentlich Remus erwartet hatte. „Ist Remus noch in seinem Schlafzimmer? Gestern war ja Vollmond."

„Potter…" Es war seltsam anzuhören, wie die Stimme der strengen Direktorin brach. Madam Pomfrey blickte nur auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen.

„Lupin ist tot, Potter!", grollte Moody.

„…Das ist ein Witz, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah von einem zum anderen, aber in ihren Gesichtern war nichts als Wahrheit zu sehen. „Das… das kann nicht sein…"

„Doch. Leider… Remus hat die Rückverwandlung nicht überlebt", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er wusste nicht was denken sollte.

Er rannte aus dem Zimmer, ohne jedes Ziel.

**XxxxXxxxX **

Harry sah zu wie Madam Pomfrey die Gegenstände einpackte, die Remus in dieses Haus gebracht hatte. Eigentlich wollte er sich in einer viertel Stunde mir seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine treffen, aber etwas ließ ihn nicht gehen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er reichte ihr das letzte Buch. Sie legte es in den Karton und griff nach dem nächsten Stück. Harrys Hand legte sich um ihr Handgelenk bevor sie nach dem Stück greifen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry griff nach dem Knauf – dem silbernen Schlangenkopf - und ließ ihn in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Tonks sollte ihn nicht sehen, wenn sie Remus' Sachen abholen würde.

Als er mit einer beachtlichen Verspätung das Haus wegen seines Treffens verließ, spürte er das Gewicht des Schlangenkopfes in seiner Tasche, wie ein stechender Gedanke, der sich Beachtung verschaffen wollte. Harry wusste noch nicht was er mit diesem Ding anstellen würde, aber es erinnerte ihn an Remus Worte und vor Harry lag ein schwerer Weg mit einem unbestimmten Ziel. Doch zuerst stand eine Jagd an. Eine Jagd nach den Gefäßen einer hässlichen Seele und Harry brauchte eine Erinnerung an einige von Remus' Worten.

Vielleicht würde er Remus den Schlangenkopf irgendwann zurückgeben.

**XxxxXxxxX **

_Ende_

AN: Ich wollte es nicht unbeendet lassen. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Eure Meinung in Form eines Reviews würde mich Glücklich machen… grins! knuddel euch alle!!!


End file.
